


Fight Night

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare Friday night off doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Your response to the last installment was remarkable. I might need to keep all of my fics to less than a thousand words if it will get me such responses. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments. I look forward to them as much as many of you tell me you look forward to receiving the next installment. It's hard to believe, but this is the twentieth part of this series. I never thought I'd write this many fics set in this universe because I never really thought anyone would be interested in reading them. Thank you for falling down the rabbit hole with me and your continuing support.
> 
> This fic is set back earlier in their relationship when insecurities still had a way of disrupting their happy home.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 5\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 6\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 7\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 8\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 9\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 10\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 11\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 12\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 13\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 14\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 15\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 16\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 17\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 18\. Three (Part 13)  
> 19\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 20\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

It was a rare Friday night that Felicity found herself outside of the basement beneath Verdant. It was an even more rare Friday night when Felicity found herself at home alone and able to do whatever the frack she wanted. Sara was in town and was running patrols with Roy. John was manning the comms. Thea was managing Verdant. All of this meant that Felicity, Oliver and Tommy had a Friday night off. Tommy and Oliver were out at a bar watching some pay per view sporting event - boxing, maybe? - that Felicity politely nodded about as she tried to decide if she was going to do her nails before or after her facial. She loved Tommy and Oliver, she really did, but living with two guys sometimes made her feel like she was a day away from actually enjoying Sports Center. It was luxurious to have a night to herself to do the things she enjoyed.

So far, she'd had take-out from her favorite Chinese restaurant; painted her fingers and toes a lovely shade of robin's egg blue; soaked in a bubble bath while drinking her favorite Cabernet, eating a pint of mint chip, and wearing her seaweed facial mask. She was happily sitting in the center of her California King bed in her favorite pajamas with her fuzzy almost new puppy asleep in her lap. There was a newly opened bag of red licorice in bed with her and she was happily chewing away as she caught up on the most recent season of Game of Thrones. Tommy was going to be mad that she watched without him, but since Oliver hated the show, they had limited opportunity to watch and she wasn't going to waste her chance.

A rather gruesome fight started on screen and Felicity's attention was drawn back to the papers next to her on the bed. She'd tried to ignore them all night, but as soon as she'd climbed into bed she couldn't stop thinking about them. The Queen estate was being sued and Oliver had been on edge all day. She hoped that a night out with Tommy would help distract him and that maybe Tommy would be able to get him to talk about what was upsetting him.

The front door slammed, waking Hildy. The thirty pound puppy lifted her head from Felicity's lap, barked three times and then put her head back down and closed her eyes. Felicity chuckled, Oliver's hopes for a ferocious guard dog were going to be dashed. A quick glance at her cell confirmed what Felicity thought. It was just after midnight and way too early for the guys to be home. She could hear them speaking in raised voices, but she couldn't make out what they were fighting about.

One of them was taking the stairs two at a time. Felicity turned off the tv just before Tommy entered the room with a thunderous look on his face. His eyes momentarily softened when he saw Felicity and Hildy curled up on the bed before the storm reappeared. "I'm going to take a shower," he growled as he unbuttoned his shirt. He disappeared into their closet.

Felicity could hear Oliver moving around in the living room and she couldn't decide if she should go check on him or if she should focus on Tommy first. Her decision was made for her when a deliciously naked Tommy returned to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked with growing concern,

"Your boyfriend is an asshole," Tommy said, leaving no doubt that he was referring to Oliver and not himself.

"Sorry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I need five minutes." He stretched across the bed to give her a quick kiss. Hildy's tail thumped against the bed and Tommy scratched her head before he went to take a shower.

Felicity powered down her laptop and began to gather the papers that were spread across the bed. It made her nervous when the guys fought. Yes, they'd just celebrated their second anniversary together, but it still felt like there was a chance that her happiness could slip through her fingers.

Tommy left the bathroom as naked as he'd entered it. He threw his damp towel onto the end of the bed as he walked to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and quickly dressed. Felicity shot him a look and then looked at the towel. He smiled sheepishly and picked it up, "I guess I don't want to fight with you too." He crawled onto the bed and sat facing Felicity. He began to stroke Hildy's head.

Felicity picked up the towel from his lap and began to gently rub the damp curls on top of his head, "What are you two fighting about?"

"Other than that he's a complete asshole when he's drunk?" Tommy snipped.

In the four years she'd known Oliver she could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him drunk and even then she'd say he was really only buzzed. Oliver Queen did not like to lose control. She glanced over at the stack of papers on the bed and remembered he'd already lost control so adding alcohol to the mix was probably the natural progression for his situation.

Tommy followed her eyes, "What's all this? I hope you weren't working on your night off. You promised."

Felicity was surprised, "He didn't tell you? He said he was going to talk to you at dinner."

"He didn't exactly get the chance at dinner," Tommy said cryptically.

Felicity handed the stack of papers to Tommy, "The Queen estate is being sued."

"More wrongful death claims from the Undertaking?" Tommy asked fully expecting her answer to be yes.

"A paternity suit," Tommy's eyes flew to Felicity's as soon as the words left her mouth, "against Robert."

"Robert?" Tommy's eyes dropped to the papers in his lap, "What?"

"This woman, Ms. Hughes, claims that she was pregnant with Robert's son when the Gambit went down," Felicity rubbed Hildy's velvety ears between her fingers.

"I guess it's possible," Tommy said thoughtfully, "Robert was never the poster boy for fidelity."

"She was an eighteen year old intern at QC when this happened," Felicity tried to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Son of a," Tommy was rendered speechless by the photos contained within the stack of papers. "I was going to ask if she's lying, but these photos don't look photo shopped." He rubbed his eyes, "I wish I could unsee these."

Felicity agreed, the photos were indeed graphic and left very little to the imagination. It appeared that Robert had a predilection for kink, not that she would judge, but he was Oliver's dad making it a bit gross and she'd  never even met the man.  She wasn't really surprised Oliver was drunk. He was probably hoping to erase his short term memory. "I don't think she's lying about the sex. Although, I'm pretty sure she's lying about her son. He isn't Robert's." At Tommy's raised eyebrows she confessed, "I might've hacked the kid's medical records. His blood type makes it impossible for him to be Robert's son. She's asking for ten million dollars to keep the story and the pictures out of the press. She said _People_ will pay her that much."

"Well, that's bullshit. _People_ won't pay that much." Tommy sighed, "Will she agree to a non-disclosure agreement and to turn over all of the pictures?"

Normally, Tommy was never willing to capitulate to the demands of anyone threatening to go public with an embarrassing story. Felicity was surprised that Tommy wanted to pay hush money to make a family sex scandal go away, "You want to pay her ten million?"

"She'll settle for less, especially if the kid isn't Robert's," Tommy said coldly, "but if we have to pay ten, we will. I don't want Thea to ever see these." Tommy picked up one of the photos that showed the woman's face and not just Robert's. His eyes shot to their bedroom door, "God damn it." Tommy dropped his head into his hands.

"You know this woman?" Felicity asked with sickening dread.

"Yeah, and so does Ollie." Tommy turned his head to the side to look at Felicity, "This kid's blood type - any chance he's Oliver's son?"

Felicity sucked in a breath, "None. Robert and Oliver have the same blood type."

Tommy eyed their bedroom door, "Does he know that?"

Felicity shook her head, "I only hacked the kid's medical records an hour ago and I didn't want to ruin your night out by making him think about it when he was supposed to be out having fun."

Tommy flopped onto his back and covered his eyes with his arms, "I'm so fucking pissed with him right now. He was an absolute asshole tonight and instead of telling me that he just learned that he'd slept with a woman who also slept with his dad and he might have a brother or a kid he didn't know existed, he decided to be a dick."

"What happened tonight?" Felicity hadn't heard Tommy speak so negatively about Oliver since the summer after Laurel died.

"Ollie Queen was in all of his glory tonight. We ran into some guys that Ollie knew at the bar tonight. It was like a switch was flipped and he was this whole other person. It was like he was that reckless, selfish douche bag he was at twenty. I guess considering all of this," Tommy lifted up a picture without looking at it, "it kind of makes sense now."

"Did Oliver date this girl?" Felicity asked as she wondered if the pit she was feeling in her stomach was concern that Ms. Hughes might mean more trouble for them than she first thought or fear as she considered that there was a chance that there could be a small army of little Queens and little Merlyns running around that they didn't know about.

Tommy laughed bitterly, "No, they didn't date." He rolled onto his side and ran his hand down Hildy's back, "He'd just gotten thrown out of Princeton. He was fighting with his parents. He was fighting with Laurel. There'd been some fancy QC party at the yacht club. Ollie had gone with Laurel, but he showed up at my dad's - high on coke, stinking of booze and with Kelli with an 'i' on his arm." He sat up, "God, we fought that night too - badly. I left to pick up Laurel and Ollie stayed to have sex in one of the guest rooms. I put Kelli into a cab when I got back. I don't think he saw her again after that night."

Tommy tensed at the sound of Oliver on the stairs. He quickly gathered all of the papers and shoved them into his nightstand.

Oliver staggered into the room with a full glass of scotch on the rocks. Felicity was pretty impressed that he wasn't spilling any as he swayed. It wasn't fair, even drunk, Oliver was graceful. He looked at her with glassy eyes and slurred, "Hey, Felicity. Did you have a good night?" Oliver took a drink.

"I did," Felicity responded nervously. The tension between the two men was palpable.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my night was?" Oliver's eyes never left Tommy's.

She looked between the two men, "I have a pretty good idea of how it went."

Oliver took another drink, "Tommy's pissed at me for having fun with some old friends. I think he was jealous. He never liked to share."

"Fuck you, Ollie." Tommy approached Oliver with his hand out for the glass, "I think you've had more than enough tonight and you've definitely said way more than enough."

Oliver defiantly drained the remaining scotch and handed Tommy the tumbler and smiled. "Fuck you. Or, was that what you were hoping I'd do to you tonight."

"Oliver," Felicity admonished in her loud voice.

Tommy held his palm up towards Felicity but he kept his eyes locked on Oliver, "Felicity did some research for you tonight. Kelli's son isn't Robert's and he's not yours either."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise before he narrowed them and glared at Felicity, "You told him about her?"

Tommy grabbed Oliver's arm to redirect his attention, "Don't talk to her. We're not finished."

Oliver smirked, "Yeah, we're finished." He looked down at where Tommy was still holding onto his arm. Tommy let go and took a step back. Oliver looked at Felicity, "I'm going to take a shower."

Oliver slammed the bathroom door behind him. Hildy jerked awake and began to whimper. Tommy scooped her out of Felicity's lap and held her to his chest. He took a shaky breath, "I'm going to take her out."

Felicity sat up on her knees and grabbed Tommy's arm, "He didn't mean it that way."

"We'll be right back," he said as he grabbed one of Oliver's hoodies from the chaise.

Felicity was shocked. She'd never ever heard Oliver be deliberately mean and hurtful. Tommy was much more likely to lash out verbally when he was upset. Oliver was deliberately provoking Tommy and she was worried that Tommy was going to eventually rise to the bait.

The sound of Oliver vomiting had her moving from the bed. She paused outside the door and listened to him empty his stomach. She wanted to help him, both of them, but she wasn't sure she really understood what was going on between them. There was a piece of the puzzle she was missing.

Tommy returned and put Hildy inside her crate. He lowered the lights in the room and stared at the bathroom door. The only sound coming from the bathroom was the shower.

"Do you think he's okay?" Felicity bit her bottom lip, "He was throwing up."

"Good," Tommy said with a sigh, "it'll help him sober up faster." Noticing her worried look he smiled at her, "Don't worry, when he comes out of the bathroom he'll be out of his angry phase and onto his apologetic phase. Which will then be followed by his horny phase and, if he doesn't pass out, it will be followed by his crying phase."

"Tommy, what happened tonight?" I've never seen him like this. Not even when he first came back home and he was trying to convince everyone he was the same guy he was before the Gambit."

Tommy continued to stare at the bathroom door, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, "I knew he was stressed when we left earlier. I figured he'd tell me about it if it was important or he'd let it go if it was work stuff. We got to the bar, ordered a beer - we were talking about Thea and what we want to do for her birthday. He was starting to relax. He was laughing and then six frat guys he went to Starling University with for a semester showed up. After he introduced me, he didn't say another word to me until we left to come home. He switched from beers to shots. He was flirting with a few co-eds and the waitress," Tommy turned to her with wide eyes, "not flirting to get their numbers or into bed, but the flirting he does when he needs a favor or he's uncomfortable and trying to fit in."

"It's all right," Felicity reassured him. She knew exactly what Tommy was talking about. She'd seen it in action. She'd asked Oliver to use it to get information they needed. Hell, he'd used it on her before he told her he was the Hood.

"I couldn't understand why he was behaving that way. He hasn't been that person for a long time, but that," Tommy pointed to his nightstand, "explains a lot. Every time he found out that his dad had another mistress it would set him off." Tommy blew out a heavy breath, "He's probably been thinking that the kid was his all night - another person he can add to the list of people he's failed."

"What were you fighting about, back then?" Felicity wasn't convinced that Oliver had been set off by learning about another one of his dad's infidelities. She suspected it had more to do with Kelli and what happened at Tommy's that night.

Tommy arched a brow, "You mean other than stranding Laurel at a party and expecting me to smooth things over with her so he could have a drug and alcohol fueled meaningless one night stand?"

That had been their routine back then, so it wouldn't have been what they'd fought about, "Yeah, other than that. Why'd you fight that night," Felicity pushed.

He sighed, "You know what we fought about. It was what all our fights were about even if we never said it."

"You'd hooked up?" Felicity asked even though she knew the answer. "When?"

Tommy scratched his forehead, "He woke up in my bed that morning. We were both pretty hung over."

"It wasn't just kissing," Felicity sighed. The amount of pain Tommy and Oliver had caused one another when they were younger because they were too afraid to admit their feelings for one another was something Felicity was slowly learning about. Since they'd moved in together, the guys had become more honest about what had gone on between them between high school and the sinking of the Gambit. It had been a lot more than just kissing. They never crossed the unspoken line they'd established. Hands and mouths stayed above the waist, but they still found ways to get each other off. They'd been champion dry humpers.

"We woke up naked." Tommy sank onto the bed, his eyes filled with tears, "He was so angry."

"Oh, Tommy," tears filled Felicity's eyes. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"We didn't do anything," he laughed sadly, "I mean, we did something, but we only slept naked. Our underwear was a bit - wet. We took them off to sleep."

"He woke up with that sleepy smile," Tommy smiled, "you know the one. He leaned over and kissed me and then," Tommy wiped his eyes.

"He got aroused and realized that you were both naked," Felicity finished.

Tommy nodded, "He shot out of my bed and grabbed his clothes. He said," Tommy's head tilted to the side as he remembered, his voice breaking slightly, "What the fuck, Tommy?" He took a ragged breath, "Like I did something wrong - you know." Tommy wiped his eyes again and straightened up, "He slammed the door behind him. I tried calling. I tried texting. Nothing."

"Then he shows up on your doorstep, high, with Kelli," Felicity wanted to cry as she started to see what was happening. She wished she could go back in time and hug Tommy and tell him that everything would be okay. She'd want to tell Oliver the same thing, but she'd probably smack him on the back of the head first.

"He slept with Kelli because of me." Tommy groaned, "So many of the women he cheated on Laurel with were because of me. How messed up are we?"

Felicity decided to leave alone the fact that every time Oliver hooked up with Tommy he was cheating on Laurel too. It was a blind spot for Tommy - he never wanted to acknowledge that he ever had an active role in Oliver's betrayals of Laurel. "Tommy, Oliver slept with Kelli because he chose to. Even if Oliver were that boy's father, it wouldn't be your fault." Felicity's head rocked back and forth, "He brought her to your house to hurt you."

Tommy was wiping his eyes, struggling to keep up with the tears, "He was trying to prove a point, to me as much as to himself, but yes, that night, he was looking to hurt me." He took a deep breath, "Six weeks later the Gambit went down. That was our last time together."

Felicity wrapped her arms around him as her heart broke for the two men she loved, "I don't think Oliver was drinking tonight because of Robert. I don't even think he was worried that he might be a father. I think Oliver was angry with himself for what happened between the two of you. He knew the moment he told you about the lawsuit, you'd remember that night and you'd remember what he did and said."

"He has a funny way of showing it," Tommy huffed.

Felicity kissed Tommy's cheek, "He loves you and he's afraid of what he was always afraid of, losing you."

Felicity hadn't realized that the shower had turned off until Oliver opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The fire was out of his eyes and he was looking at them with worry, "Tommy, I'm sorry."

Tommy stood up, "Ollie, I'm tired. We can talk about this in the morning."

Oliver grabbed Tommy's hand, "I'm sorry."

Tommy pulled his hand away and moved to step around Oliver. Oliver pivoted and blocked Tommy's ability to move around the bed, "Oliver, move. Please."

Oliver began to slowly back Tommy up, "Please, Tommy. I know I was an ass tonight and I'm sorry."

Tommy's back collided with the bedroom wall, "Okay, Ollie."

Oliver pinned Tommy to the wall with his hips. He ducked his head in an attempt to catch Tommy's eyes, "Tell me you forgive me." Oliver's lips landed against Tommy's throat.

Tommy's arms hung loosely at his sides and his head was turned away from Oliver, "Don't."

Oliver's lips continued to gently suck against Tommy's neck, "I'm sorry, Tommy. I love you." His hands began to caress Tommy's sides.

"Ollie, stop," tears slid down Tommy's cheeks.

Oliver kept whispering into Tommy's skin, "I'm sorry. I love you," as his lips and hands continued to roam. His hand moved to the waistband of Tommy's pants and slipped inside.

Tommy grabbed Oliver's wrist, "I said, stop." At Oliver's surprised look he said, "I'm not Laurel."

Oliver stepped away from Tommy like he'd been burned, "What? I know that." His eyes squinted in confusion, "What?"

"I love you, Oliver, but you had some fucking bad habits and I'll be damned if I let you bring this one into our relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't let you use sex to stop an argument." Tommy began to back Oliver up, "You can't fuck away your bad behavior and my anger. Laurel let you do that. You'd lie. You'd cheat. You'd break promise after promise, but every time you'd look at her with those puppy eyes, tell her that you were sorry, wrap your lips around her clit and she'd forgive you."

"Tommy," Oliver looked stunned.

"You were an ass tonight and you hurt my feelings. I'm allowed to be angry with you," Tommy ran his hands over his head.

"I don't want you to be angry," Oliver said sincerely.

Tommy ran his fingers through his still damp curls, "I know you don't, but you can't use sex to make me forgive you. I love you and tomorrow, when you're sober, we can talk about what was really bothering you tonight. You can apologize, I'll call you an ass one more time and then, I'll forgive you. Then, you can give me as many orgasms as you want - not because you're trying to fix something but because you love me."

Oliver looked down at the floor and nodded, "Okay."

"Let's go to sleep," Tommy turned off the overhead light.

Oliver took Tommy's wet towel from the bed and threw it with his own onto the bathroom floor and climbed into bed naked. Tommy slipped into his spot on the other side of Felicity and turned off his table lamp. The three of them lay in the darkness staring at the ceiling.

Felicity rolled onto her side and gently kissed Oliver on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you," Oliver whispered in a scratchy voice.

She rolled towards Tommy and stroked his face, "I love you."

He lifted his head and kissed her, "I love you. I'm sorry about tonight."

"It's all right. We'll deal with it in the morning," Felicity kissed him quickly and laid back down. Tommy's hand slid across the mattress and he linked his fingers with hers.

Felicity was uncomfortable. She normally didn't sleep on her back, but tonight she felt if she turned in any particular direction she'd be taking a side. She felt a slight tremor to her right and reached out towards Oliver. He'd rolled over facing away from his lovers. His back was shaking and she knew that he was crying. She thought Tommy had been being sarcastic when he said that Oliver had a crying phase. She began to rub Oliver's back which only seemed to make him cry harder.

Tommy tapped Felicity on the shoulder and he climbed over her so he could be next to Oliver. He slid behind Oliver and wrapped one arm around his waist, "It's okay, Oliver. Everything is going to be all right. We'll find a way to deal with the lawsuit and what happened tonight."

Oliver rolled over and wrapped himself around Tommy. He placed his head on Tommy's chest and tightened his grip. Tommy stroked Oliver's head. "Tommy, I'm sorry," Oliver said through his sobs. "I promise, I didn't sleep with her."

Tommy's hands stilled in surprise, but he tried to play off Oliver's confession, "I'm not surprised, you were really wasted that night."

Oliver lifted his head so he could look at Tommy, "No, I couldn't do it." He dropped his head, "I mean I could, but," he returned his gaze to Tommy's, "I couldn't. Every time she touched me, I thought of you. I wanted it to be you. I should've told you then that I was in love with you, but I was too afraid of what everyone would think. When the guys showed up at our table tonight, I panicked." Oliver returned his head to Tommy's chest, "I'm sorry."

Tommy's heart pounded at Oliver's revelation, "I know you're sorry." Tommy held Oliver tighter, "Go to sleep, buddy."

"Tell me you believe me," Oliver pleaded.

"I believe you," Tommy said honestly.

Oliver shifted his head to look up at Tommy, "You're not leaving? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Tommy kissed Oliver's forehead, "I'm not leaving, I promise."

Oliver returned his head to Tommy's chest, "I love you."

Tommy wiped the tears from Oliver's face, "I  love you too." When Oliver relaxed in his arms, he wiped his own falling tears. He reached for Felicity.

Felicity curled into Tommy's side and he wrapped an arm around her. She draped an arm over Oliver's back. Oliver's arm wrapped around her back and he pulled her even closer to Tommy.

She knew that Oliver had been struggling with his sexuality from the moment he'd asked Tommy to be his first kiss. Tommy had struggled too, but he'd seemed to have found peace with it when the three of them entered into a relationship. She'd hoped that Oliver had begun to find peace with it too, but his behavior indicated that he was still struggling more than she'd realized. Something had shifted between the guys, she could feel it and she could only hope that they were strong enough to handle what came next. Felicity's fingers lightly traced Oliver's spine and she kissed Tommy's chest. She closed her eyes and willed her brain to shut off. The sun would be up in a few hours and she promised herself that whatever the new day brought, they'd face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I'm not sure what I will be posting next. I have several fics started, but none of them are finished. I'm hoping to be hit with some inspiration so I can finish at least one of them.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
